blnfandomcom-20200214-history
The Vongola Rings
The Vongola Rings are a set of 7 Rings given to the successors of the 10th Vongola Family. Along with these rings come the power of the Vongola, or the "Dying Will Flame". Each ring is it's own attribute, and as such, carries a unique flame assigned to that ring. Each flame carries a special property that makes that flame stand out to the rest, and, while some flames can be considered better than others, they all excel in their own way. The Flame itself does not come from the ring however. It comes from the person holding the ring. Each person is said to hold a specific "Flame Wave" throughout their body, and with the assistance of a ring, can bring out the power of that flame and use it in whichever way is suited for the Flame. The Ring of Sky: The Ring of Sky is the most unique of all the Rings, holding the very rare Sky attribute. Only a few people are said to have this Flame Wave running through their body, and as such are generally treated with more respect then people with other attribute Flames. The Sky Flame holds the unique property of Harmonization. If focused enough, this flame is able to Petrify anything the flame comes into contact with. The color of the Sky Flame is a light orange color, looking like any ordinary flame. The role of the Sky being: "Rain, Storm, Cloud, Sun, Mist, and Thunder, he influences all of them. He understands and accepts all of them." The Ring of Storm: The Ring of Storm is usually given out to someone who is really close to the holder of the Sky Ring, that person being willing to protect the Sky with everything hes got. The special property of the Storm ring is Disintegration, being able to pierce through nearly anything it comes into contact with. The color of the Storm flame is a light red color, turning into a dark red color on the outside. The role of the Storm Guardian is "To be Continuously at the heart of the attack, the furious Storm that never rests." The Ring of Rain: The Ring of Rain is given out to one who can get along with the rest of the family quite well, and is usually seen as the most capable to protect the family from outside conflict. The special property belonging to the Rain Flame is Tranquility, being able to slow and essentially stop enemy movements, if they come in contact with this flame. The color of the Rain Flame is a light blue color. The role of the Rain Guardian is: "To become a blessed shower that settles conflict and washes everything away." The Ring of Thunder: The Ring of Thunder is given out to one capable of stopping all harm to the family, while delivering it back just as quickly, this person also being able to get along with a majority of the family. The special property of the Thunder Flame is the power to Solidify. Allowing the user to harden any object they can get their hands on, making up to 100 times stronger than any other normal object. The color of the Flame of Thunder is a light green color, the flame looking more like sparks than an actual flame. The role of the Thunder Guardian is: "To draw damage to himself/herself and away from the rest of the Family, serving as a lightning rod." The Ring of Sun: The Ring of Sun is given to one who can effectively fight without weapons, being one to get along with the family. The Sun Flame has the special property of Activation. these Flames can stimulate muscles and joints, therefore increasing the user's body functions drastically The color of the Sun Flame being a whitish core, having layers of yellow on the outside. The role of the Sun Guardian is:"Destroying the misfortune that attacks the Family with their own body, they become the Sun that brightly shines upon an area." The Ring of Cloud: The Ring of Cloud usually is given to one who does not socialized with the rest of the Family willingly, but can be there and protect the family when needed. The special property of the Cloud Flame being Propagation, allowing one to increase the size or multiply any object the Flame holder can get their hands on. Having no real limits to this property, Cloud is considered one of the better of the Flames. The color of the Cloud flame being a dark purple color. The role of the Cloud Guardian is: "To be the aloof, drifting Cloud that protects the Family from an independent standpoint, and whom nothing can ever bind". The Ring of Mist: The Ring of Mist being given to one who can keep the Family protected, keeping all enemies from finding out their true form by using Magic and Illusions, also getting along with the family. The Special property of the Mist Flame being Construction or Materialization, being able to intensify the power of any Illusion or Magic ability. The color of the Mist Flame is a whitish color on the inside, with Indigo covering the outside of the Flame. The role of the Mist Guardian is: "Creating something from nothing, and nothing from something; thus bewildering the enemy, to render the Family's true form intangible with visions of deceit." Vongola Half Rings: The Vongola Half Rings are a powerless version of the full form of the Vongola Rings, by being split into two halves. As half rings, the Vongola Rings hold no power whatsoever, and are generally useless unless put together with the other half of the ring. As powerless as the half rings are, the holders of these rings were people chosen to succeed the previous Vongola family, and the rings are only split in half, if there are more than one candidate for each ring. Holders of the Vongola Rings: Ring of Sky: ??? Ring of Storm: Sasuun Vongola Ring of Rain: ??? Ring of Thunder: Judith Ring of Sun: Deadpony Ring of Cloud: ??? Ring of Mist: Xion